Dark Secret Killer
by puppy2014
Summary: Eggman makes Tails a killer. will sonic and his friends help him or get killed by him? this is a stupid summary...
1. Dark Secret Killer Chapter 1

**Dark Secret Killer  
by Destiny Ramirez  
**

Hello I am new Fan Fan Fiction and I am making my first Story.  
enjoy.

their i fixed my mistakes happy.

First here are everyone's age's

Sonic:17

Tails:15

Amy:17

Knuckles:18

Rouge:17

Cream:16

Cheese: I don't really know 5?

Shadow: well he is a "ultimate life form" so I don't know.

Other characters i might soon add if you have any Characters i forgot i could add them.

Dark Secret Killer

The days hot,warm sunny in the cherry landscape of Mobius. you could see the lime green cut grassA blue hedgehog name Sonic is running to meet his best friend Miles ''tails" power after 1 years of going to fight Metal Sonic (who's dead but in this story he is alive) is going to meet Tails in his workshop at the mystic ruins while tails is waiting outside for him impatiently

"come on Sonic its been 1 years I haven't seen you ever since you went to go fight Metal Sonic and you still show up late to meet your friends how mean i am going to kill him if he doesn't come in time!" Tails sayed to him self.

"hope tails isn't mad that im late to meet him after 1 years of not seeing then again" Sonic sayed while he is running close to Tail's workshop.

As sonic sees the workshop he starts yelling Tails name.

"Tails Tails Tails im here sorry im late i uh was..." sonic tried to speak but tails wasn't paying attention.

"TAILS!" Sonic yelled.

Tails turned around and looked at Sonic his eyes turned blood-red and with a creepy smile showing rows of sharp teeth.

"Good bye Sonic the hedgehog" Tails sayed with a demon voice.

"T-Tails what happened to you" Sonic sayed with fear in his voice.

Tails didn't answer. He started to tackle Sonic to the ground.

Sonic tried to get Tails off of him and run but he couldn't cause Tails used his sharp claws to pin Sonic to the ground.

"Tails get off" Sonic sayed with worry.

Tails than scratched Sonic's arm causing him to scream and blood coming out of his arm.

"AHHHHH TAILS STOP IT" Sonic yelled.

Tails starts to laugh which makes Tails let go and Sonic runs from Tails.

"I got to get away from Tails somehow. I wonder who has done this to him. I think this is Eggheads' fault. He must have done something to him while i was gone.

Well ill stop here i like where this is going.  
Will Sonic find out what happened to Tails?  
no  
Well find out in the other chapter i ant telling you.


	2. Dark Secret Killer Chapter 2

Dark Secret Killer Chapter 2

Hi again its me Puppy 2014.

This chapter might be short because of my school and I have to do homework. Sorry L  
and on chapter 1 I forgot to put P.O.V's (point of view) sorry on that too. Lets get this short chapter going shall we. And this i'm just 13 so I know my grammar is off but just keep up with me ok thanks.

**Sonic's POV**

"wow I cant believe what just happened back there Tails turned evil or something, I got to find out who did this to my best friend Tails."

**Narrator's POV**

As Sonic thinks where to find answers to find out what happened to Tails He bumps into Amy Rose. (should I put it like that? Na i'm just leaving it like that)

**Amy's POV**

"what the? Why is Sonic here? I'm at the mall and I accidentally bump into him? I wonder if I should ask him if he has heard about what happened to tails? I should ask him"

**POV ends**

**Sonic's POV**

"Maybe Amy might know that happened to tails? "Uhh Amy do you know what happened to Tails by any chance?"

**POV ends**

**Amy's POV **

"Did he read my mind or something?

"Yes Sonic I do know what happened to Tails, look after you left to battle Metal Sonic, Tails went to find you since you didn't tell him anything that you were going to battle Metal Sonic. Tails searched and didn't find you in his Tornado so when he came and asked me where you were I told him you went to battle Metal Sonic and he dashed out the door cause he thought Eggman captured you so he went to Eggmans base to find you and hasn't came back since he left."

**End of amy's POV**

**Sonic's POV**

" I knew it had something to do with Eggman in the first place wait, how come I saw Tails earlyer standing at his work shop all perfectly normal?"

**End of Sonic's POV**

**Amy's POV**

Amy shrugged "Maybe he knew you were coming back or something?"

**End of Amys POV**

**Narrator's POV**

Just then they both heard an evil laughter and saw some one looking at them. The laughter became louder and louder. When they both saw it coming closer they screamed and ran. It was….

Ha ha cliff hanger

Do you know who the strange person that made Sonic and Amy scream and ran?

I'm not telling you and again DON'T TELL ME ABOUT THE GRAMMAR! Thanks.


	3. Dark Secret Killer Chapter 3

Dark Secret Killer Chapter 3

Hi you Fan-fiction readers i am puppy 2014 again in typing this (again) short chapter this time their will be a crazy twist at the end so enjoy. And this I might just be doing this story wrong i am really messing up BAD I really need help on this if you can you can help me I really need to tell my mom to help me..thanks if you can at least help on the parts ya I should really stop typing and start on the story. OK lets get started shall we?

the bold words example like this **Sonic **or **Amy** or **Ta****ils **that's the **POV **ok so DON'T GET CONFUSED! thanks.

First: the mystery person is Tails by the way. if you guess right.

Second: I am going to do a Flashback on how all this happened ok thanks if you are confused (so really all this will take up this chapter sorry) (or not)

WARNING: THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ARE CONFUSED ON WHATS GOING ON DO NOT READ THIS IF YOUR NOT CONFUSED ABOUT THE WHOLE STORY SO FAR THANKS.

-**_FLASHBACK_**- It all starts off like this... Sonic tells Amy that he is going to battle Metal Sonic for the 100th time ( fake girl fight sike second time) then sonic goes off. as he runs he forgets to tell tails that he is leaving for a year. next Sonic sees Metal (for short) and start to fight. -**_BACK AT THE WORKSHOP STLL IN FLASHBACK SCENE-_ ** Tails enters his workshop all clean and sparkely. (wtf? jk jk) he wonders where Sonic is he so calls Amy. -something minutes later- Amy comes to the workshop. Tails askes Amy whare Sonic is and Amy tells Tails he went to fight Metal Sonic but in Tails mind he thought Sonic got captured by runs out from the workshop and to his tornado (NOT A ACTUAL TORNADO YOU IDIOTS jk) then he searches For Sonic at Eggmans bace but gets captured by him. Tails then gets possessed or becomes evil by a year later, Tails killes inocent people and isnt too happy about it. then Tails threatns Amy not to tell Sonic about all this. then Tails returns to his workshop all normal and when Sonic comes Tails almost kills him (cause Eggman tells Tails what to do witch is stupid) so i think thats it.

**_-BACK TO THE PRESENT SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG-_**

ok so got that out of the way sorry about that.

where was i oh ya

**Sonic**

" i have to get Amy away from Tails or he might kill her... and fast Amy hold on... Amy?"

Sonic looks at Amy.

Amy's just looking at Tails then Amy giggles.

"Amy?"

Sonic scared and turns Amy around and screams.  
Amy looks like Tails except Amy's eyes are glowing red and floating ( well kinda looking like tails ). Sonic then runs away from them.

" i'm going to kill Eggman for what he has done he has gone far enough"

that's it for today i'm tired and my fingers hurt see you guys next week bye hope you liked it thanks review.


	4. Dark Secret Killer Chapter 4

Dark Secret Killer Chapter 4

Hi guys again for the 4th time I sayed hi or hello which is completely stupid just kidding. I'm actuality confused my self in this story a little but not anymore .lets get on with this story. And this: Shadow will appear in this chapter. I like shadow better then sonic for some reason.

OK here is chapter 4

**Sonic**

**" **I have to find someone to help me figure out how to get Amy and Tails back to normal". Sonic sayed.

While Sonic arrives at Station Square Downtown he sees a familiar hedgehog with black and red fur, and skate shoes who came with Rouge the bat (shadow's Girlfriend I hate them being a couple id prefer Shadow with Amy No Shadow with Blaze? no Shadow with Maria YES THERE WE GO)

" is that Shadow? wait that is Shadow! wait! he is dating Rouge? wow I never think he go off dating Rouge with out even thinking of his other girlfriend named Maria from back when they were in space Collen y Ark? wow I am surprised by this wait what am I doing!? I'm going to get Shadows attention and see if he if he can help me...".

Sonic then try's to get Shadow's attention by circling around them and non stopping.

**Shadow**

" what the? what is sonic doing. he is really making me dizzy i should stop him by tripping him...ya i should" Shadow was thinking to himself as he laughed.

when Sonic wasn't looking Shadow slowly moved his right foot to where Sonic was running then Sonic fell.

" SHADOW WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Sonic yelled to both of them.

" come on blue don't get mad at Shadow. what you doing here anyway?" Rouge sayed.

" you really want to know ill tell you, I'm trying to find Egg man and tell him what happened to Tails and Amy. He did something to them". Sonic told Rouge and Shadow.

" what Sonic your trying to find out what happened to Tails and Amy? they were acting strangely when you left, Tails hasn't been seen for 8 months and Amy hasn't eather for 3 months and cream with cheese, they been gone since 92 days ago" Shadow Sayed.

Sonic didn't belive shadow he was thinking that Shadow was lying. So Sonic dashed to Egg-mans base as fast as he can to figure out all this

_**Authors** **Note**:  
_Im going to stop this right here i might take long for chapter 5 because i'm re-typing all the last chapters and making more descriptive OK sorry ill try it make chapter 5 as soon as i can sorry i just really need to work on this again its stupid and im not really putting enough effort on it sorry for all you guys who like this andf who ever think this it stupid well your right this is stupid or i might just leave this story alone and just make a new story ive already written it down and everything i just need to type it good bye this stupid story and say hello to the new one im making. and again sorry.


End file.
